In My Daughter's Eyes
by thinkofme330
Summary: Tom Robinson writes a letter to his daughter before attempting escape. To the song by Martina McBride. Please read and review! Rating for safety


AN- Hey! I've never posted a fic based off a book before, but I had to do this one for school, and I thought I'd see what you think. It's a letter Tom Robinson sent to his daughter from jail right before trying to escape. Thank you so much for reading, and please review!

Disclaimer- I have no rights over To Kill A Mockingbird

Lyrics by Martina McBride

* * *

In My Daughter's Eyes

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see_

_She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

My sweet daughter,

I miss you child. I used to watch you sleeping as a baby and promise myself that I would never leave your side. I realize now that was simply a pipe dream. I remember when those huge brown eyes would open, and look into mine, and I felt like the man God created me to be.

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace_

Sweet Emily, I am simply a man. I am a man of integrity and strength. Yet here I am, in jail, convicted of rape. I am here because I am a black man. I pray in my heart that one day this will no longer be the case. I have faith in the Lord and in your strength that this will no longer be acceptable during your children or your children's children's generation.

_  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes_

I am sitting in a cold jail cell, staring at the single possession I am left with. I am looking at the picture you painted for me last Christmas. Emily, you are a talented young woman, and this picture gives me so much hope. You are the oldest of the many children that are so tastefully painted on this canvas. Please take care of them. Especially young Adelaide. She is but a baby, and I fear she shall never get the childhood she so greatly deserves, growing up during this painful mess. As I look at the painting of yourself, I cannot help but stare into your eyes, and am glad to report that they give me the same strength they did when you were a young child. Emily, I am proud of the young woman you are. You give me hope for this sin-filled world, and you shall eternally be in my prayers.

_And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about_

I would like to take this time to apologize, my child, for the life you have to live. Please do not forsake your time with the Lord. He has given me so much strength and hope in these painful times. You know now that I cannot always be at your side. But the Lord can, and He is. He will never leave you, and He loves you more than you can imagine. Put your life in His hands, and you will be safe. _  
_

_  
It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes  
_

Please do not neglect your schooling. I know it cannot be easy teaching yourself and your sisters, but it is a gift that you will treasure forever. I regret everyday my lack of education. Sometimes I feel as if I had more education, we would not be in this position today. Please, learn all that you can, and make sure your siblings do likewise.

_  
In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
_

My child, I believe in you. You can change this world, and I am sure you will. You are a young woman of great dignity, and if you remain on the path you are on today, I'm positive you will influence this world for the better. Please teach your children well. They will be your legacy. I am proud to have you as my legacy. Please take care of your mother in the next few months, they will surely be difficult for her. I am attempting escape today, and I am afraid it will most likely be the death of me.

_When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes_

Emily, you have given joy and peace. I am not afraid of death, because I know you are here to remember me. You have always considered me hero, and I have always considered you mine. I miss you my sweet child, and I will love you forever.

Daddy


End file.
